The present invention relates generally to receiver hitch/ball mount combinations which are attachable to a towing vehicle for operable connection to an object to be towed. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which eliminates movement between the receiver hitch and the ball mount. As the movement between the receiver hitch and the ball mount is eliminated so too will any noise which is created due to such movement.
Typically, the receiver hitch will comprise a receiver, tube and the ball mount will comprise a mount shank. In order for the mount shank to be easily inserted into the receiver tube, the receiver tube will be slightly larger than the mount shank. Due to the slight difference in size the mount shank will have a tendency to move within the receiver tube and therein produce a rattling noise. While the movement and resultant noise may not have a detrimental effect on the mount combination, the rattling noise tends to be an annoyance.